


All Quiet on the Front

by snowynight



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Rare Characters, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda meets someone when she's struck in a zombie-infected New York</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Quiet on the Front

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



So New York was devoured by zombies. Big deal.

 

Miranda wasn't sure if she should feel something about it. Maybe in a different life, when the road turned left instead of right, this would be her home, and she would live in it, grow in it, and lament for it, but now it was just a uncertain variable in her mission. She had a mission and she would finish it.

 

But not everyone felt that way. she knew. For example, she could feel the tension and anger in the woman who had been fighting by her side waving professionally  her katana and now took cover with her.

 

She debated whether to ask her name. Life was cheap in this kind of time and she didn't need more emotional baggage. However, it might come into use later. "May I know your name?" she asked, wishing for a form of you that could convey the respect and distance. English, so crude.

 

"Colleen. Colleen Wing. Yours?"

 

Miranda gave out her old name, "Rand. Miranda Rand."

 

"Miranda then," Wing said. "What's your next move aside from leaving this hellish place as far as possible?"

 

"I can't leave yet. I need to find someone, if he's still alive and trapped here."

 

"So do I," Wing said, She didn't elaborate, and Miranda didn't ask.

 

"Let's go then," Miranda said, "There're zombies to kill."

 

"Let's go."


End file.
